An Inuyasha Prom
by ET-Away
Summary: Kagome is getting ready for a prom when Inuyasha shows up... i suck at summaries, its much better than u think!
1. Default Chapter

Kagome stood in front of the mirror, examining herself. 'Not bad' she couldn't help but think.  
  
Her body was lean and athletic from all the running, training and fighting in the feudal era, and her hair, from lack of time to get haircuts, now fell in soft ebony waves to her waist. Her skin was ivory colored and flawless and her eyes were a clear, deep blue-gray.  
  
'If only Inuyasha saw me this way.' She thought sadly. 'He only thinks of me as a useless shard-detector' *Oh ho ho Kagome, if only you knew.*  
  
"Kagome honey!" came her mother's voice from downstairs. "It's time to go!"  
  
Kagome laughed, a little bitterly. 'It's silly to be going shopping for a prom dress. I'm not in school enough for anyone to ask me to go with them. Also its Wednesday, the dance is on Friday. Everyone will already have dates.'  
  
Suddenly, Kagome heard a soft, but familiar tapping on the window.  
  
She turned to see Inuyasha's face peering through the window.  
  
"Wench where are you going?" He called through the closed window.  
  
Kagome walked over and opened the window for him.  
  
"I'm going out to buy a dress for the prom Inuyasha." She said.  
  
Inuyasha knew what a prom was, since Kagome had been talking about it for about a month now. Since he knew that she was very exited about it, he didn't know why her eyes looked so sad.  
  
"Is something wrong Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"No no no I'm fine," she said.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's mom stepped into the room.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha!" she said warmly.  
  
"Hello ma'am" he said.  
  
"We're going out to find a dress for Kagome, so you'd better go back down the well, or even better." Kagome's mom smiled slyly, "you can come with us."  
  
Inuyasha waited for Kagome to protest, but she didn't say anything.  
  
Kagome's mom smiled. "Wonderful!" "You can borrow some of my late husband's clothes to wear."  
  
*****An hour later*****  
  
Inuyasha stood in the entrance to the "mall" wearing a "T-shirt", "Jeans", and "gym shoes". He most definitely preferred his fire rat haori much better.  
  
Kagome was following him, and trying to ignore how hot he looked in her era's clothing.  
  
Kagome's mom barged in after Kagome, and dragged her and Inuyasha to a store that sold fancy dresses for special occasions.  
  
Kagome and her mom drifted around the store, picking out dresses in various colors.  
  
Finally they met up in front of the fitting rooms. Kagome's mom was carrying a red dress, a blue dress, and two black dresses. Kagome was carrying a red dress, a white dress, and a black dress.  
  
Poor Inuyasha is trailing behind, looking bewildered by two women in serious shopping mode.  
  
Kagome told him to sit down in the chair by the door of the dressing room she would be in.  
  
"OK Inuyasha" she said. "I'm going to put on one of these dresses, and then I'm going to come out here to show you. I want you to tell me what you think."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, regaining his composure. "Feh, wench. Why should I care?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha, don't make me say the s-word"  
  
"Fine. Just hurry up"  
  
Kagome went into the dressing room and came out wearing one of the black dresses.  
  
"This is the only one of the black ones that I liked." She confessed. "The other ones were too skanky."  
  
"It looks awful." Inuyasha said. In truth, he thought this dress was also too skanky. He didn't want anyone else to see HIS Kagome wearing something like that.  
  
"FINE." Kagome said angrily, and marched back into the dressing room.  
  
15 minutes later Kagome came out wearing the red dress.  
  
"What do you think of THIS dress?" she asked acidly.  
  
Inuyasha was speechless. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The deep red of the dress brought out the whiteness of her skin, and the blackness of her hair.  
  
"Fine." He managed to choke out, turning bright red.  
  
Kagome smiled shyly, inexplicably happy to be getting his attention at last.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Yeah. I like it. A lot." He said, and turning even redder, if possible.  
  
"I'll buy this one than." Kagome said.  
  
After buying the dress, Kagome, Inuyasha, and her mom, all went to get orange juliases. While they were eating in the food court, some of Kagome's friends from school came over and dragged her away to talk and shop for a while longer.  
  
"Inuyasha and I will pick up a few other things and meet you in front of the door in and hour." Kagome's mom said, and dragged Inuyasha away.  
  
"Who is that Kagome?" asked Meiko.  
  
"Yeah Kags. He's damn HOT." Said Lani.  
  
"He's Inuyasha." Said Kagome, blushing.  
  
Is he your boy friend?" asked Meiko. 


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Hello people, although this story is on my name, An Inuyasha Prom is NOT one of my stories, its one of my friend's, Artcat411 Aka- Andi This is her story!!! Give her all the credit!!! Me did nothing!!! Okay, glad I got that straightened out, sort of, okay, ya have any questions u can ask me or somethin 


	3. Chapter 2 is here!

Andi: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! ^-^  
To answer any questions.  
Ubasti-Thanks! I totally forgot about the hat, but I'll cover that in this  
chappie!  
To everyone else-Thanks for the reviews!  
Chapter Two  
"Sorta, I guess." Said Kagome, who by now looked like a radish with bad  
sunburn.  
"How do you do it?" asked Meiko enviously. "Somehow you manage to attract  
all the cute guys. It's not fair."  
"Does he have any friends?" asked Lani.  
"None that I think you would want to meet." Said Kagome.  
'There's Miroku, the hentai, but he has Sango, Sesshomaru has Laura and  
Rain*, and Kouga has Ayame.'  
"Was it just me, or did he have ears?" asked Meiko.  
"Meiko, EVERYONE has ears." Said Kagome dryly.  
But inside, Kagome was thinking 'DAMN! I totally forgot that there are  
aren't any demons here, I'll just tell them the ears were a birth defect.'  
Meiko scowled. "That's not what I meant Kagome, he looks like he has doggy  
ears."  
Kagome laughed, very nervously. "Ah ha ha ha ha, don't be silly Meiko, no  
HUMAN would have dog ears."  
Lani looked at her watch. "OMG Meiko! We are SO late! My mom is going to  
KILL us!"  
Lani then proceeded to drag a waving Meiko away to the side entrance of the  
mall.  
Kagome let out a breath of air she hadn't known that she was holding. 'That  
was too close.'  
  
Kagome wandered around the mall for the half-hour remaining before she had  
to go meet her mom and Inuyasha. She stopped at Claire's and bought little  
stick on hair jewels, and then she went to Tiffany's and bought diamond  
earrings and a diamond illusion necklace.  
  
*Let's just say that her mom won the lottery or something*  
  
Finally, at 3:00, Kagome met her mom at the mall entrance. Mrs. Higarashi  
was holding a large bag, but Kagome couldn't see the label, so she didn't  
know what her mom had bought. Inuyasha was now wearing a red baseball cap,  
with a picture of a dog on the front. He looked like he was sulking.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! I love your baseball cap." Said Kagome, smiling sweetly.  
Inuyasha's face brightened, and he blushed a little. " Thanks Kagome."  
Kagome's mom looked on with interest.  
" You're welcome Inuyasha." Said Kagome, who by now was also blushing too.  
Mrs. Higarashi pulled a video camera out of nowhere and started filming.  
Suddenly, Kagome said, "Let's go!" grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked out  
the sliding doors into the parking lot.  
Inuyasha looked like an overripe cherry.  
And Kagome's mom followed with her video camera.  
  
Andi: Ah ha ha ha ha! You're just going to have to wait to find out what  
happens!  
I want to know if I should make this story just mindless fluff, or should  
there be a plot? ~_~?  
Please review! I want ***5*** reviews before I write the next chappie! ^-^  
  
The ride back home was uneventful.  
Mrs. Higarashi kept a watchful eye on the exhausted Kagome who had fallen  
asleep on an embarrassed Inuyasha's shoulder in the back seat.  
When they got home Kagome's mom turned to Inuyasha.  
"Can you take Kagome upstairs to her room? I need to do some things  
downstairs, and I don't want to wake her up."  
Inuyasha obediently lifted up Kagome, and took her upstairs and laid her on  
the bed. Then he went downstairs.  
"Here Inuyasha. Take this tuxedo upstairs and hang it in Souta's closet."  
Mrs. Higarashi said.  
  
'Why had Mrs. H bought this?' Inuyasha wondered.  
'She said something about tuxes and proms, but none of it made any sense."  
Somehow, Inuyasha managed to hang the tuxedo upside down in the closet.  
Then he went downstairs AGAIN to beg Mrs. H to make him some ramen.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Kagome was lying on her bed, concocting a plan that  
her mom had already thought of and put into action.  
'I could take Inuyasha to the prom with me.' She thought. 'That way I would  
have a date, and maybe, just maybe I could tell him how I feel afterwards.'  
Unknown to Kagome, Mrs. H had already bought Inuyasha a tux, and ordered a  
corsage for him to give to Kagome.  
Andi: That's all for now folks! If you listened to me before, and scrolled  
down so that you could review, This is your present!  
Now, REVIEW! I want ***7*** reviews for the next chapie1 ^-^  
  
*See "A Hanyou from the Future" 


	4. yep yep, another chapter

Andi: Hi everyone! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!  
I'd answer the reviews, but then the next chappie wouldn't go up as quick!  
^-^ Enjoy!!  
7:30 p.m.  
Kagome bounced energetically down the stairs to the kitchen.  
"Hi!" she said, way over exuberantly.  
*sweatdrop*  
Dinner was quiet. Kagome's mom had made steak, and Inuyasha was fascinated  
that she hadn't had to kill it first.  
After dinner, Kagome's mom was cleaning up, and she shooed Kagome and  
Inuyasha outside to look at the flowering sakura tree in the back yard.  
As they sat down under the tree, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, I've got a question." She said.  
Inuyasha braced himself for the worst.  
"Will you to my prom with me?" she asked, blushing a light pink.  
Inuyasha was surprised. She wanted HIM to go with her to her prom? She had  
said that people only went with people they really liked.  
"Sure Kagome, I'd love to with you," he said, also blushing.  
"That's great!" Kagome said smiling widely.  
"But we're going to buy you a tux, so that you can be properly attired."  
"Oh." Said Inuyasha. "A tux? Your mom already bought me one."  
'Stupid mom intuition.' Thought Kagome as they walked inside. 'Always knows  
what I'm thinking.'  
Fast forward to: 2:15 p.m.  
*Kagome is at school, and it's almost time to end*  
Inuyasha paced in front of the school, waiting for his Kagome to come out.  
Finally, he sat up in a tree and waited there until 2:45.  
Suddenly, the bell rung, hurting Inuyasha's sensitive ears and nearly  
knocking him out of his tree.  
He waited about 5 minutes more, and then saw Kagome, and the two girls from  
the mall walk outside.  
He jumped out of the tree and walked over to where she was talking with  
Meiko and Lani.  
"Hey Inuyasha!" said Kagome, smiling at his thoughtfulness of picking her  
up.  
"Guys this is Inuyasha. He's," Kagome was interrupted by an annoyingly  
cheerful boy.  
"Hi Kagome! How are you? Is your fever better?" asked Hojo.  
*sweatdrop*  
"Ha Ha Ha! I'm fine!" Kagome said, with false cheerfulness. 'I'm going to  
kill grandpa'  
"Kagome, I have a question." Said Hojo, beet red. "Will you go to the prom  
with me?"  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Hojo, you don't have a date?" asked poor Kagome.  
"No! I've been waiting to go with you. Since you're never here, you  
probably don't have a date either."  
"Sorry Hojo, I've already got a date." Said Kagome. "This is Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha, this is Hojo."  
"Hello Hoho." Said Inuyasha, mad that a wimp like HIM would dare to try for  
a girl like HIS Kagome.  
"It's Hojo."  
"Sorry Hobo."  
"It's HOJO."  
"You really must excuse me Homo."  
"IT'S HOJO YOU BASTARD!!"  
With that, Hojo ran away in the other direction.  
The girls were red faced from laughing.  
"That was grand." Said Kagome breathlessly.  
"Yeah" said Meiko.  
"Let's go Inuyasha." Said Kagome. "We don't want to be late for whatever my  
mom's planned."  
  
"Fine." He knelt down.  
"What's he doing?" whispered Lani.  
"You'll see," said Kagome, as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back.  
"Is he giving you a piggyback ride?" asked Meiko.  
"Bye guys!" said Kagome, holding tightly onto Inuyasha's neck.  
Then Inuyasha did his little jump/fly past Kagome's astonished friends, and  
back to her house.  
Meanwhile.  
'I'll get that little bitch back.' Thought Hojo as he picked the lock on  
the door that led to the hotel room where the prom would be held.  
'If she's not going with me, she's not going with anybody!"  
Andi: OOOOOOOOOOOOH cliffie!  
I want you to give me 15 reviews, and to tell me how extreme the Hojo  
bashing should be, before I put up the next chappie!  
Also, to clear this up. I'm Artcat411, a.k.a. Andi. ET-Away is my friend,  
and she's lets me write under her pen name.  
ET-Away: That's right.  
Andi: Yeah! I'm doing about 85% of the work here, so stow it! ^-^;;;  
That's all for now duckies! ^-^ v 


	5. woohoo woohoo!

Andi: Thank you everyone!!! *tears*  
  
I'll try to fill all of your requests, I really will!!!  
  
Also, for CrimsonSword's suggestion about the décor, well, you'll find  
out!  
  
The next morning, actually, the morning of the prom, something horrible  
happened.  
  
As soon as Kagome got to school, (courtesy of Inuyasha) she heard from  
Lani that the principal had called an assembly, instead of the students'  
normal first period classes.  
  
"Oh my god! That means that I'll get to miss math!" said Kagome, and  
started doing the happy dance.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Lani and Kagome quickly ran to the assembly room. There, they saw Meiko  
saving two seats for them in the second row.  
  
"Hi guys." Said Meiko as they sat down.  
  
"Hi Meiko. Do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Kagome. "After  
all, you are on student council."  
  
"Sorry Kag. Nobody knows what happened except for the teachers, and  
they're iron clad about it."  
  
"Oh well. Look! There's the principal! Now we'll find out what happened."  
  
The three girls settled down in their seats and stopped talking as the  
principal took the mike.  
  
"Good morning students. I'm afraid I have some rather bad news." Said the  
principal.  
  
"Some students from another school broke into the hotel ballroom and  
trashed all the prom decorations.  
  
They also beat up one of the students, Hojo. He was there, and caught  
them in the act, but they beat him up  
  
so that he couldn't stop them."  
  
There was a shocked silence.  
  
"I'm afraid that unless we work very fast there will be no prom at all.  
As it is we're going to cancel all the   
  
classes today so that there can be clean up. Any student who wants to  
come help clean up should come to the Hyatt hotel today at 12:00. That  
should give you time to think about coming or not."  
  
The students began to get up and talk to their friends when the  
principal's voice could be heard once more.  
  
"And any out-of school-dates will not be permitted to come, in case they  
were at all involved in this in any way at all."  
  
A wave of shock swept over Kagome. She wasn't going to be able to go to  
the prom with Inuyasha? Why?  
  
All of this was just too much for her, and she ran out of the assembly  
hall and all the way home.  
  
Inuyasha smelled her tears before he saw her.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong.' He thought.  
  
Kagome didn't see Inuyasha until he landed on the path in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concernedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Said Kagome. "You can't come to the prom with me."  
  
Then she ran up to her bedroom.  
  
Inuyasha followed her. "Why not Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Because somebody trashed the prom room, so nobody from other schools can  
attend."  
  
Inuyasha was silent.  
  
"Say something you inconsiderate jerk!" cried Kagome, tears streaming  
down her face.  
  
You don't care! You never have, and you never will!"  
  
"Look! I'm not the one getting all worked up about this!" Inuyasha yelled  
back.  
  
"This isn't my fault wench! Do you really think I care about your stupid  
prom?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I did you jerk, and if you didn't care yourself,  
that's your loss, not mine!"  
  
"Oh really?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm leaving! And don't expect me to come  
back!"  
  
"Fine I never wanted you to stay anyway!" screamed Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stormed out of the room, and Kagome slammed the door behind him.  
Then she collapsed on her bed, crying.  
  
'What have I done?' she thought. 'I've hurt the person I love most in the  
world.'  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was sulking at the kitchen table downstairs.  
  
'What have I done?' he thought. 'I've hurt the person I love most in the  
world.'  
  
Finally, Kagome's mom gave him a reproachful look.  
  
"You should go up there." She said. "Kagome was looking forward to going  
to the prom with you more than you can imagine. She's feeling pretty  
crushed right now."  
  
"Fine" said Inuyasha quietly. He walked upstairs.  
  
He knocked on Kagome's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." came a choked up voice.  
  
Inuyasha came in and sat down on the bed next to Kagome.  
  
He turned to her.  
  
"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't think about the way you were feeling.  
  
"No Inuyasha." Said Kagome slowly. "It was my fault. I pulled a meaning  
out of your silence that wasn't there. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Only if you forgive me."  
  
" 'Kay" said Kagome and laid her head down on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"What can we do to fix this?" asked Inuyasha quietly.  
  
Kagome perked up.  
  
"I know!" we can go to the hotel, and you can sniff out who the nasty  
people are! Then you can come to my dance with me."  
  
****Andi- I think that Kagome has read too many mystery books. ******  
  
Inuyasha scowled. This was absolutely absurd, but he'd do anything to  
stop Kagome from crying. He hated it when she cried.  
  
About an hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in front of the  
Hyatt hotel. They walked in the lobby. A teenager, maybe seventeen years  
old, was working the desk.  
  
Naturally, when she saw Inuyasha, her jaw dropped.  
  
"H-Hi! What can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Yes. Can I have the pass key to room 14?"  
  
"Sure!" said the girl; happy to do anything that would get such a cute  
boy to notice her.  
  
"Thanks." Said Inuyasha, giving her his best smile.  
  
Kagome gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Bye!" said Inuyasha quickly, before Kagome could do anything to punish  
him.  
  
"Come on!" said Inuyasha, and dragged Kagome away in the direction of  
room 14.  
  
When they got there, Inuyasha handed Kagome the passkey, and she opened  
the door.  
  
When the door was open, Kagome gasped. The room was in tatters. The  
wallpaper had been shredded with razors, and there was garbage strewn on  
the floor.  
  
Inuyasha covered his nose from the stink that was nearly overpowering  
him.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, can you pick up any scents?" asked Kagome hopefully.  
  
"Sorta. The room stinks of decay, but for the most part, it smells of  
that bastard, what's his name again? Oh yes. Hojo."  
  
Andi: Mwahahahaha! Cliffie!!!   
Use your imagination to fill in the rest of the décor.  
  
Now, I want 24 reviews, and somebody to tell me a little fanfiction  
lingo? OCC, AU, etc.  
  
And one more thing. This is pretty much my first ff, so the characters  
are out of character, as some reviewers have commented on.   
  
Tootles!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
  
-Artcat411 


	6. next: CHAPTER yep, real original

Hi guys! Sorry it took SO long to update, but this chapter just DID NOT  
want to be written. #-_-  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"Hojo? But he was the one who told us about the trashing."  
  
"Well, that means he must be dumber than I thought." Said Inuyasha  
disgustedly.  
  
Kagome's face changed.  
  
"I can't believe he would pull something like that." She whispered, eyes  
glittering furiously.  
  
"I trusted him. He went and ruined it for everyone just to get back at me."  
  
Inuyasha shivered. Kagome got scary when she was angry.  
  
"Well, what now?" he asked her cautiously.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"He has a lesson to learn. I was nice when I turned him down, I actually  
felt bad. And HE was the one who decided to take it like a jerk."  
  
"What will we do?" asked Inuyasha curiously.  
1 hour later.  
Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the park, on one of the green stone  
benches that lined the paths.  
  
A half-hour earlier, Kagome had called Hojo and asked him to meet her  
there. She had told him that they needed to talk.  
  
Soon, the one and only Hojo could be seen walking towards them on the path.  
  
Inuyasha, being a half-demon could see with his sharper than normal  
eyesight, that Homo had an intolerably smug look on his face.  
  
When Hojo reached Inuyasha and Kagome, he topped and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Hello Kagome." He said, refusing to acknowledge Inuyasha, who was right  
next to her.  
.  
"Hello Hojo." Said Kagome in a monotone.  
Hojo gave her an oily smile.  
  
"I'm guessing that you called me because, since your previous date could  
not take you to the prom, you are now asking me?"  
  
"You. Wish." Said Kagome angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that Inuyasha and I know about your slimy trick, and you'd better  
turn yourself in ASAP."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or else."  
  
Hojo sneered.  
  
"I hardly feel threatened. As if a weak girl like you would even try."  
"Oh believe me Hojo. I know more about strength than you could even dream.  
But this time, if you don't do as I say, I'll have Inuyasha beat you up."  
  
Hojo stared at Inuyasha.  
*************  
A/N- in case you don't remember, in one of the manga's, they show a pic of  
Inuyasha with his shirt off.  
Even though he is very strong, he seems to be pretty skinny for all those  
muscles. ^_~  
*************  
Then he grinned deviously.  
  
"Are you sure he even could? After all, he looks pretty skinny."  
  
Inuyasha growled, and Hojo shivered at the inhuman sound.  
  
"You wanna bet on that?"  
  
"Sure. I'll make you a deal." Said Hojo, smirking.  
  
"Better." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"OK. We'll fight. If I win, I get to take Kagome to the prom. If you win,  
I'll turn myself in."  
  
"Hojo, you don't want to fight him." Kagome warned.  
  
"I can take a skinny wimp like that, Kagome. I've been taking karate  
lessons."  
  
"Trust me on this one Hojo. Just turn yourself in."  
  
Hojo turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled, showing a bit of his fangs.  
  
******Andi- hands out napkins to the girls readers, who are drooling on  
their keyboards.**************  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two boys faced each other, and prepared to fight.  
  
"Stop!" called Kagome.  
  
She sprinted over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered. "Don't hurt him too badly, unless you want to  
get us both in HUGE trouble. Hurt him just enough."  
  
"OK." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"All right. Let the fight begin!"  
  
*A/N- Sorry guys. I SUCK at fight scenes, so don't flame me if it's bad.*  
  
Hojo threw the first punch, which Inuyasha easily dodged.  
  
For a while after that, it was mostly Hojo punching, or kicking, and  
Inuyasha blocking or dodging.  
  
Unfortunately for our friend Hojo, *ahem* since Inuyasha wasn't fighting  
back, this made him think that Inuyasha was a wimp.  
  
BIG Mistake  
  
Finally, Inuyasha got bored of being a "hit 'n miss" target for Hojo. He  
decided to end the fight.  
  
He whipped into action, slamming Hojo in the stomach, knocking the wind out  
of him so that he fell onto the ground, wheezing.  
  
"I'm guessing this means that I've won, and YOU are turning yourself in.,"  
said Inuyasha.  
  
Hojo groaned a little and nodded.  
  
"Than I will be leaving." Said Inuyasha, sounding a little like Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and he jumped away.  
  
Hojo picked himself gingerly off the ground.  
  
He lifted up the hem of his shirt a little, and almost fell down again at  
the sight of the bruise the size of a dinner plate forming there.  
  
Hojo set his face in a grim smile as he limped down the park path towards  
the school.  
  
'You win Inuyasha.' He thought bitterly. 'This time.'  
  
Andi: yyyyyaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sorry guys, this chapter would not flow like the others.  
But, I have questions that only you guys can answer.  
1. What kind of punishment should Hoho get? (Be realistic. No torture with  
knives. I know I'm tempted too.)  
2. Should Hojo seek revenge?  
I know Kagome was ooc this chappie. Kinda violent. ^-^ O well.  
  
Kay! See you next time when I have 12 MORE REVIEWS. 


	7. yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!

*****************************************  
Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG!  
  
I've been thinking about this story.  
  
Here's what I'm thinking.  
  
This story has kind of run off the theme- an Inuyasha prom.  
  
So I need to know- should I do a romantic ending and make a  
sequel.("Hojo's revenge"?)  
  
OR. should I do an action ending and have Hojo try to get revenge at the  
end? VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!!!!!  
  
^-^v On with the story!!!  
  
"What are you telling me Hojo?! I could have sworn that you told me that  
you were the one to vandalize the hotel room." Said the principle of  
Kagome's school.  
  
"You see sir- that's what I did. I vandalized the room, and then I told  
you about it, therefor leading suspicion away from myself." Said Hojo  
without batting an eye.  
  
Hojo's parents were immediately called.  
  
"Why Hojo?" asked his mother tearfully. "You never acted this way  
before."  
  
"Mom, it was much more than it seemed. This was an action out of  
jealousy. Nothing more, or less."  
  
"I'm afraid that we will have to give you a fitting punishment." Said the  
principle.  
  
"I think that you are going to be suspended for that rest of the school  
year, and I'm guessing that your parents will also punishment."  
  
Hojo's father, red with fury, nodded in affirmation.  
  
"He certainly will."  
  
Just as Hojo and his parents were leaving, the principle stopped them.  
  
"One more thing. The police will be notified. Since Hojo confessed his  
crime, and he is a juvenile, I'm guessing that he will probably get off  
with just community service. That will be all. Good day."  
  
But as Hojo's parents drove their silent son away in the family car,  
Hojo's mind was hard at work.  
  
"I'll get you for this eventually Inuyasha. AND I'll find out your secret  
too."  
  
*He sounds kinda like the wicked witch of the west doesn't he? *  
  
Meanwhile.  
Inuyasha and Kagome were helping the grownups and other students clean up  
the prom room. After they were done, the decorating committee would  
redecorate the room as fast as possible.  
  
The room was large and rectangular, and everyone was working together to  
get things done as fast as possible.  
  
Inuyasha, obviously the strongest and fittest person there, was working  
hard at cleaning a sticky mess off the floor in the corner, which  
appeared to be a mixture of molasses and glue.  
  
When asked if he thought that he was up to doing such a tough job all by  
himself, Inuyasha had just said,  
  
"Feh! Of course I can. Who couldn't?"  
  
The adults had looked at each other and thought that just about everyone  
wouldn't be able to.  
  
But Inuyasha would do just about anything for "his" Kagome. (He hated it  
when she cried.)  
  
While Inuyasha was working in the corner, Kagome and Meiko worked on an  
upper portion of the wall that had been spray painted deep blue.  
  
Kagome was high up on the latter, scrubbing as hard as she could at the  
stain, while Meiko stood at the bottom of the latter, holding the base.  
  
But nobody could have prepared for what happened next.  
  
Kagome, working at the stain as hard as she could, was thrown off  
balance.  
  
For a moment she was silent, then, as the realization that this was going  
to hurt-a lot-hit her, she screamed.  
  
Everyone turned, and looked on in shocked horror as she fell.  
  
Only Inuyasha wasn't still. He jumped up from the floor, and ran at his  
full speed toward Kagome.  
  
Kagome wasn't paying attention to the world around her, but as she braced  
herself for a nasty meeting with the hard wood floor, something  
unexpected happened.  
  
Instead of a hard surface, she felt strong arms catch her. She looked up  
into Inuyasha's glowing golden eyes, now filled with relief.  
  
She smiled up at him, and then fainted.  
  
A crowd of concerned people crowded around them.  
  
They were all trying to see if Kagome was OK.  
  
But that wasn't right. She needed air, if she was going to wake up soon.  
  
"Get away! GIVE HER SOME SPACE!" growled Inuyasha angrily, eyes blazing a  
fiery color.  
  
The people backed away, more out of fear than anything else.  
  
Suddenly, in his arms, Inuyasha felt a slight stirring. He immediately  
looked down.  
  
Kagome was just opening her eyes, and she looked sleepily up at him, not  
quite comprehending what had happened.  
  
Then it dawned on her what had happened, and exactly WHOSE arms she was  
in.  
  
Everyone around them could tell when she figured that one out, because  
her face went from the color of old paper to the color of an overripe  
cherry tomato.  
  
The few girls who weren't jealous of Kagome having such a cute boyfriend  
started giggling.  
  
Gradually, after that, everyone went back to his or her various jobs,  
leaving Inuyasha holding Kagome.  
  
"You OK?" asked Inuyasha softly.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"I'm fine" she replied.  
  
Inuyasha gently set her down onto the floor.  
  
Kagome couldn't stop the enormous smile that had somehow found a way out  
of her resolve and onto her face.  
  
The leader of the workers, who was in fact Meiko's mom, walked over to  
Kagome.  
  
"I think that I should move you to a less risky job Kagome." She said.  
  
Inuyasha had quietly crept back to his job, and a couple of the boys had  
gone over to congratulate him on his catch of Kagome.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome had been assigned to go over and help out 'her  
boyfriend' (as Meiko's mom had put it)."  
  
Kagome got down on her knees and started to scrub away at the sticky  
floor, right next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks a lot Inuyasha." She said softly.  
  
He smirked, but it was only a cover for his relief that she was OK.  
  
"Feh wench. You think that would be hard to save you from, after all- I'm  
always saving you from god-knows what."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
WHAM  
  
"DAMN WENCH!"  
  
But Inuyasha soon collected himself and finished the floor with Kagome's  
help.  
  
Finally, Meiko's mom called out-  
  
"Time to go everyone! It's time for us (the adults) to decorate this  
room, and time for YOU to go home, and get ready for the prom, which I  
may add, starts in five hours. SKAT!"  
  
The over exited teenagers rushed off to get ready for the night of their  
lives.  
  
Andi- heh heh heh. You like it? CLIFFIE!!! ^-^ (And enough fluff to rot  
your teeth)  
I want you to give me 15 REVIEWS!!!!  
Then I'll put up the next chappie!!!  
(And don't forget to answer my previous question)  
NEXT CHAPPIE- THE PROM!  
TOOTLES PEOPLES!!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! 


	8. hey! i finally updated!

Chapter 8  
  
,  
As soon as they got home, Kagome rushed upstairs leaving a stuttering and  
bewildered Inuyasha in the downstairs hallway.  
  
Kagome's mom came from the kitchen and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, dear. You won't have to start getting ready to go to the prom  
for at least another three hours. Kagome, however will need all of the time  
she can get."  
  
Inuyasha looked bewildered.  
  
"But..."  
  
Mrs. Higarashi patted Inuyasha on the back.  
  
"You wouldn't understand Inuyasha. It's a girl thing."  
  
*** Andi: That sounded SO idiotic. ***  
  
Up in her room, Kagome was busy talking to Meiko on the phone.  
  
"Are you sure? ... Thanks!... 'Kay, see ya in five. Bye!"  
  
As Kagome hung up the phone, she opened the slightly open door all the way  
with her foot.  
  
"MOM! Meiko's going to be here in five minutes!"  
  
"Thanks for asking, dear!" Mrs. Higarashi yelled.  
  
"Welcome!" Kagome yelled back before closing the door again.  
  
In a record time of five minutes, Meiko was burning rubber up the street  
and into Kagome's driveway.  
  
As Kagome let Meiko in, she gave the poor car a pitying look.  
  
"That car is just going to fall apart one day Meiko. Sheesh, it was second  
hand to begin with. It can't handle this abuse."  
Meiko grinned.  
  
"I was planning to abuse it when I bought it. Otherwise I would have gotten  
a new car, not a used one."  
  
"Oh well. Let's go upstairs. We can do each other's hair and makeup."  
  
"Kay. Can you help me carry this stuff?"  
  
Meiko was trying to carry a HUGE cosmetics case, two dress bags, and  
another case, though it was much smaller than the first one."  
  
"Uuhh, sure!" said Kagome, more than a little uncertainly.  
  
"Thanks, Kagome!" said Meiko.  
  
Then she promptly dropped the two cases into Kagome's arms, making Kagome  
fall onto the ground, anime style.  
  
Finally, Kagome managed to get up and drop the larger case back into  
Meiko's arms.  
  
Then, she dragged Meiko up the stairs and into her room.  
  
"Let's see..." Meiko pondered.  
  
"We do hair first, then makeup, and then we put on our dresses?"  
  
"That's right." Said Meiko. "We do hair so it won't get in the way of the  
makeup, and then make up so the makeup won't get on the dresses."  
  
The two girls changed into baggy polar fleece pants and wrap tops.  
  
****Andi: They're wearing these particular clothes because they can take  
them off without messing up their hair or makeup. ***  
  
Since Meiko's mom was a professional hairdresser, she did Kagome's hair  
first.  
  
After fifteen minutes of unsuccessful hairstyles, Meiko finally settled for  
piling Kagome's curled hair on the back of the top of her head. She left a  
few raven stray tendrils to frame Kagome's face though, and a group of them  
to cascade down her back, ending at her waist.  
  
Finally, Meiko took out a can of glitter hair spray and sprayed about half  
of it onto Kagome's hair, so it shimmered with red and gold sparkles.  
  
When Meiko was done with Kagome's hair, Kagome got up, and Meiko sat in the  
chair that Meiko had been previously occupying.  
  
Unlike Kagome, Meiko was a fourth French. She had extremely thick dark  
brown hair that looked black.  
  
Kagome had a good time twisting the top half of Meiko's hair into a French  
twist, threaded with dark green silk ribbons. The other half of the hair,  
she straightened, so that it hung sleekly down her back.  
  
"You know Meiko," Kagome remarked as she finished straightening her hair.  
"If there's one thing I don't like about you it's your hair. It looks nice  
all of the time. Even when you get up in the morning. It just isn't fair."  
  
"Oh, but Kagome, have you ever though about how long it takes me to comb my  
hair in the morning?"  
By the time Meiko had finished that FACINATING conversational piece, Kagome  
was done with her hair.  
  
"Done. FINALLY. Ready to do make up?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good. Makeup is more fun to do then hair is." Said Kagome.  
  
"Glad you think so. I don't though. As far as I'm concerned, makeup could  
fall off a cliff and never be seen again for all I care."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Kagome opened the huge cosmetics case.  
  
"Oooohhhhhhh. This eye shadow is perfect."  
  
Kagome quickly applied dark green eye shadow that matched Meiko's emerald  
colored eyes perfectly. Then she swiped a couple of coats of rouge on  
Meiko's cheekbones, followed by a cocoa colored lipstick and a super shiny  
lip-gloss.  
  
When Kagome swiveled Meiko around in the chair so that Meiko could see her  
face, Meiko smiled.  
  
"Wow Kagome! I'm impressed. You could go into makeup and make some big  
bucks."  
  
While Kagome sat perfectly still in the swivel chair, Meiko carefully  
applied a smoky blue eyeliner to her eyelids and some pinkish red lip-  
stain.  
  
When Kagome saw her reflection, she grinned at Meiko. She was no slouch  
with makeup either.  
  
Kagome glanced at the clock.  
  
"Oh my god Meiko! We only have an hour!"  
Meiko went into the bathroom and changed into her dress.  
  
When she came out, Kagome had changed as well.  
  
Kagome squealed.  
  
"I LOVE your dress! It's BEAUTIFUL!"  
  
And it was beautiful, too. Dark green to match Meiko's eyes, pretty daring  
for Meiko too. There was no back, except for two silk ribbon crosses across  
the two sides of the dress. The topmost connected to the halter-top of the  
dress.  
  
***Andi- Go to~ to see Meiko's  
dress. This is what it looks like, except it's dark green. ***  
  
After letting Kagome ooh-ed and ahhh-ed over her dress, Meiko put on a long  
black coat, and waved good bye, saying that she'd see Kagome later at the  
prom.  
  
Once Meiko was gone, Kagome quickly changed into HER prom dress.  
***Go to to see Kagome's dress,  
except hers is dark red****  
  
*****Meanwhile*****  
Inuyasha had managed to put on his tux with a minimum of difficulties.  
  
It had only taken him ten minutes to figure out how to the buttons on the  
front of the shirt worked, amazingly enough.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi sat at the kitchen table, pointedly ignoring the outbursts  
of swears that were constantly erupting from the room where Inuyasha was  
changing.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha made it out of the bathroom, all in one piece except for  
the jacket that he had backwards.  
Finally, Mrs. Higarashi pulled out of a role of invisible tape.  
  
Inuyasha cringed.  
  
"Woman, what are you planning to do with that stuff?"  
  
"Don't be silly Inuyasha. You can't very well go to the prom wearing a  
baseball cap, and if you don't do something with your ears then everyone  
will notice them."  
  
"So what are you planning to do?"  
  
"Just tape them down and put some of your hair over them. It's very simple  
really."  
  
****One hour of arguing omitted for the prevention of immense boredom****  
  
Naturally, in the end, Mrs. Higarashi won. She taped Inuyasha's ears onto  
the top of his head, and then pulled the rest of his hair into a low  
ponytail, (excluding the ear-lock thingies) right over the tape. Finally,  
she handed Inuyasha a florist's box that contained a spray of deep red  
roses and baby's breath.  
  
"Here, Inuyasha. This is a corsage. When Kagome comes down, put the gold  
band around her wrist. She should be coming down any minute now. You'll  
have to be going soon."  
  
Just then, Inuyasha's sharp hearing caught the first sounds of Kagome's  
light feet on the stairs. He quickly walked out to the hall to the front  
door, where the staircase came down. Suddenly, the footsteps grew faster,  
and Kagome's feet came into view, shortly followed by the rest of her. As  
She swung around to the landing, Inuyasha got a good look at her.  
  
And caught his breath.  
  
  
Andi: Here you go peeps! A nice long chappie. I'm sorry that I haven't  
updated in so long. ^-^  
I know that I said that this chappie would be "The Prom" but I wanted to  
stretch the story on a little longer.  
Oh- seeing that I'm only 14 years old and an only child, I know almost  
nothing about proms. So, if I get a few details mixed up, humor me.  
Next chappie---- The prom! (For real this time) ^-^  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
Till next time, peeps!  
-Andi (a.k.a. Artcat411) ^-^ 


End file.
